The peasant girl and the princess
by Averted Aesop
Summary: Spencer is telling a story to his young niece Ella, the daughter of Carly and Sam. This is pretty much pure fluff. Possibly a one-shot, but might be more than that if I get some nice reviews.


"There once upon a time was a tiny, tiny kingdom in a cold and rainy corner of the world. It was a Kingdom surrounded by deep and dark forests where trolls and dragons and other scary creatures lived and an ocean where even scarier monsters lived. But in the tiny Kingdom there was peace and everyone was happy for most of the time. The kingdom was ruled by King Spencer the Kind. He was fair and just to his people and gave them happiness and joy with his amazing sculptures. He put his sculptures where everyone could see them and the people where really happy about seeing those womderful sculptures. The first sculpture he built was a..."

"Spencer, you're just talking about yourself! I want a story about my mommies!" young Ella Shay protested.

Chastised by his niece's lack of interest in his sculptures Spencer went on with his story.

"The noble King had a younger sister, Princess Carly the Kind. Her smile shone more brightly than the sun and her eyes twinkled like stars of the night sky. She was beloved by all, kind and learned as she was. She had a friend who was named Samantha, a peasant girl. Sam was brave and strong and had the longest hair in the entire kingdom. They met one one night when they were both very young and the princess had snuck out of the castle to explore the town. Ever since then they were inseparable. The King had been mad about this at first and tried to keep them apart. But the stubborn princess Carly had refused to eat for seven days until the King relented and let them be friends. Carly and Sam were friends for many years and had a lot of fun together. They were very different with Carly being nice and polite while Sam was often rude and abrasive."

"What's abrasive?"

"You know how Sam acts towards uncle Freddy? That's abrasive."

"Ok"

"But even if Sam was abrasive and rude to a lot of people she was always very nice to Carly. After having been friends for many years they grew up to young women and started to fall in love with each other. They didn't tell each other for they feared that the other didn't feel the same but love it was. Sam spent a lot of time at the King's castle, but she didn't live there and one day when she came to the castle she was met by the king who had a very scared look on his face. He had horrible news. Princess Carly had been kidnapped by an ugly troll living in the dark forest. The King had sent all his bravest knights to fight the troll and bring Carly back, but they had all been killed by the troll. Sam knew that it was now up to her to bring the princess back. She went to the king's stables and found that all the horses where gone, because the knights had taken them all. All that was left was a donkey called Lewbert."

"Thihi"

"Please don't tell Lewbert that I named a donkey after him. He'll let his friend's band practice in the empty apartment next doors again."

"I won't tell him if you give me ice cream."

"How can you be so little and eat so much? You must have Sam's stomach." Spencer grumbled.

Knowing that his niece was just as stubborn as Sam as well, Spencer didn't bother arguing. Instead he went down and fetched some ice cream. Sure Carly might complain, but what she didn't know didn't hurt her. Ella quickly gulped down the ice cream, just like her mother Sam. Spencer could then continue the story.

"So, Samantha the peasant girl rode out into the forest on her trusted donkey Lewbert. At first the forest was nice and warm and sunny with bunnies and kittens everywhere. Also bittens which are a cross between bunnies and kittens."

"They don't exist!" Ella protested.

"Sure they do!" Spencer said with a straight face.

"What do they look like?"

"I'll show you."

Spencer took a piece of paper and quickly drew a bitten. It looked pretty much like a kitten, except with a fluffy tail and long ears.

"Ok, but you're still making them up." Ella said.

"You're not easy to fool." Spencer conceded.

"No I'm not." Ella answered proudly.

"Anyway, as Sam got deeper into the forest it got darker and scarier. She saw wolves with sharp teeth."

"Pfft! Mommy Sam can scare away wolves just with growling. She did that in the park one time."

"I'm pretty sure that was just a regular dog she scared away."

"Nope, it was a wolf."

For a while Ella tried to look as serious as Spencer had before, but she failed and instead started to giggle.

"You were trying to fool me I believe." Spencer said in a mock serious tone.

"Yes I was." Ella admitted in uncontrollable giggling.

After a while Ella's tiredness took over and she was again ready to hear more of the story.

"So, Sam got deeper and deeper into the forest. The sky was dark and there was thunder and lightning everywhere. She reached the mountain where the trolls lived but below the mountain she saw a huge and scary dragon. As soon as it saw her it tried to blow fire at her, but she got out of the way. The dragon tried again and again to breathe fire on her, but she always got away. She didn't know how to get past the dragon until she got an idea. She whispered into the ears of the donkey Lewbert that he should try to kiss the dragon and make the dragon fall in love with him, like in the Shrek movies. Sam jumped off and Lewbert walked up to the dragon and kissed it. But the dragon didn't fall in love with Lewbert the donkey, no she thought Lewbert's wart was so disgusting that she flew away and was never seen in the kingdom again."

Spencer had expected a great laugh for this part. Even the mention of Lewberts wart was usually enough to set Ella off, but now her eyelids were very heavy and Spencer realized that this story would have to continue some other day.


End file.
